Phillip Frond
Phillip Frond (more commonly known as Mr. Frond) is the school guidance counselor at Wagstaff School. He first appeared in Crawl Space. Therapy Tools Mr. Frond uses a vast arsenal of therapy tools which includes crisis crayons and therapy puppets which include Repressed Memory Emily and Distracts-His-Friendzo Lorenzo. In Spaghetti Western and Meatballs, he creates a conflict resolution system known as ABS. The eponymous acronym stands for; A - access your feelings. B - be apologetic and S - slap it (a high five). In Synchronized Swimming, Louise convinces him that he created independent study after allowing the kids to do synchronised swimming instead of PE. He becomes confident that his 'idea' will catch on but the school board later 'kills' it after the kids performance fails to impress them. In The Runway Club, he integrates his favorite pasttime, knitting into a new program he calls "Scared Fabulous" in an attempt to satisfy the students in detention after hearing that the argument that led to their punishment being about fashion. The program is essentially a fashion competition between the students which Principal Spoors hates. In addition to these tools he also has very many inspirational posters around his office. In Gayle Makin' Bob Sled, it is revealed that he is currently dating Gayle. Personality Bob describes him as a "tall drink of annoying" and he has stuffed animals that he talks to as if they were real. In Crawl Space, Louise tells Mr. Frond that her father is dead, which he believes in gullibility. In Lobsterfest, he warns Louise's class that there is a hurricane coming to town and believes that the emergency plan is talking it through. In the episode, Bob Day Afternoon, Mr. Frond is one of the hostages at the First Oceanside Savings Bank. He shows to have a dislike towards Bob, although Bob shows to have more hatred toward Mr. Frond. In Bad Tina, he and Bob make a slight bond when they discover that they both like "Cake". He had a major role in the episode, Synchronized Swimming when the Belcher kids come up with the bogus independent study of synchronized swimming and forge Linda's signature for the papers. Mr. Frond approves of the independent study, unaware that they were exploiting their way out of gym class. Relationships In Carpe Museum he takes an interest in museum director Madeline Greenberg. Eventually he gives her his phone number after finding out she wants to be asked out by him. In Gayle Makin' Bob Sled it is revealed that he and Gayle are dating. Trivia *He lives with his mother (Carpe Museum). *He is a vegetarian (Crawl Space). *Is "shoe twins" with Mr. Dowling, manager at First Oceanside Savings Bank (Bob Day Afternoon) *As well as being a guidance counsellor, he also has other duties such as overseeing detention, (Spaghetti Western and Meatballs, The Runway Club) and teaching child rearing (O.T.: The Outside Toilet). *A keen knitter, he can be seen knitting leisurely in Bob and Deliver, shopping for yarn in Synchronized Swimming and integrates it in to his "scared fabulous" program in The Runway Club. *Implied to have a cat named Dr. Bojangles (The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover). Appearances Season 1 *Crawl Space *Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Lobsterfest Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon *Synchronized Swimming *Bad Tina Season 3 *Ear-sy Rider *Full Bars *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Boyz 4 Now *Carpe Museum Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *The Frond Files *Gene It On Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Midday Run *The Millie-churian Candidate *The Runway Club Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover Gallery Mr Frond - 7.jpg Mr Frond - 6.jpg Mr Frond - 5.jpg Mr Frond - 4.jpg Mr Frond - 3.jpg Mr Frond - 2.jpg Mr Frond - 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wagstaff Faculty Category:Love interest